Go Team Avatar Go!
by Jesusofphilosphy
Summary: The people of the Four Nations mysteriously lost their ability to bend the Elements years ago. Out of necessity Raava the Spirit of Light decided she would grant four individuals of the four nations the abilities. Korra, Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi have dedicated themselves to fighting crime and the forces of darkness in Republic City AU. Sort of a LoK and ATLA X-Over if thats possible.


The Pilot

Fire, Earth, Water, Air

Long ago humans had the ability to bend elements to their whim. Beneath the stains of time, however, this ability became a rare gift until one day humankind forgot his unity he had with the elements. That was until Raava the Spirit of Light chose four adolescents to hone these powers to combat the coming storm. Kyoshi Warrior Woman of the Earth Kingdom with the power to control the element of Earth. Roku Fire Nation noble with the power of Fire. Aang the Wanderer from the Western Air Temple with the power of Air. Korra Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Leader of Team Avatar with the power of Water. With their powers combined they create "The Avatar" master of all four elements.

Go Team Avatar Go!

Republic City the beckon of unity and prosperity in a seperated and suffering world. Though prosperous the city is far from perfect and very well ridden in crime. Gangsters, rebels, corrupt politicians and corporations, thieves and criminal masterminds these are the bane of the worlds greatest city. During these times there has never been more of a need for heroes.

Three men approached a phonograph shop. Standing between the three men was a fedora donning brown long jacketed bearded man, to his right was a weasel-like thin mustached man with a black coat and popped collar, and to their left stood a green attired tall male. They neared the shop at the front entrance. Approaching a man who was busy at his station cleaning some merchandise.

"Mr. Chung."

"Hello gentlemen how can I help you today?"

"Perhaps you remember an old client of yours who goes by the name Lightning Bolt Zolt?" asked the fedora man. "You owe him a hefty fee for his umm... services."

"No please! I don't have the money. Please business has been slow this week." The old man lifted his product of sale toward the men. "Here boys take a phonograph free of charge."

"I don't have a taste for music." The fedora man spat reaching blasting away the music box with his Browning 9 mm. "Now give me the money or I'll blow out your brains old man."

A voice chimed in. A penny for its thoughts on the "criminal antics".

"You're on thin ice boys try not to slip."

"This doesn't concern you little hussy now buzz off before I turn your pretty face to flesh!"

"Yeah this is Triple Threat territory!" Said the weasel man as he drew his Namba pistol.

A raven haired blue shirted late adolescent woman telepathically threw water into the face of the man completely engulfing his helm. The water then froze and he slipped over backward slamming his head into a car the ice around him shattrred to pieces knocking the aggressor out cold.

"Go Team Avatar Go!" Shouted the raven haired teen.

Out of the ground popped a teenaged girl wearing a traditional Earth Nation dress it was a darker shade of green. Her face was pale her eyes shrouded by violet mascara. "Kyoshi! Earth!"

Kyoshi preceded to wallop her green shirted adversary. The green shirt staggard back but quickly recovered and unsheathed his changdao and proceeded to slash at the warrior.

All the while a large bolt of fire flew toward the triple threat member with the weasel face. Weasel man shot a clip full of bullets at the fire ball but it kept coming closer and closer the flames died down to reveal a long raven haired young adult male. For his attire was completely maroon and was typical dress for a fire nation noble. His hair included a long pony tail to match and was pinned up by a maroon cylinder. "Roku! Fire!"

The weasel reloaded his clip. He was at the ready for his kill. But at that very instant the barrel of his gun became molten lava. The criminal shrieked like the tiny rodent he was dropping the remnants of his precious weapon. The weasel would have turned to run if he wasn't fear stricken by the words of the heated fire bender who smirked.

"Don't even think about running unless you desire an addition charge for public indecency." Roku cautioned the trembling rat a flaming ember surrounding his hand.

A few steps away a gust of wind greeted the hostile with the dao. He was swept away violently doing a back flip before sliding on the scathing his limbs across the cement road below and thriving in pain.

A teenage boy stood over the generic individual. The boy had no hair but instead had a large blue arrow tattoo dead center of his scalp facing the front of his bald head. A dark orange garb was worn over his upper body layered over a light tan shirt and pants. In his hand he held a brown staff which could also serve as a glider. "Aang! Air!"

The raven haired girl advanced toward the defeated trembling weasel and lifted him by the collar. "And I am Korra. This is our town. Team Avatar territory. If you so think about messing with law abiding citizens again or escape serving your sentence you will be taught to respect the law by my friend Roku over here. You know what that will come to. Do I make myself clear?" Their wasn't an ounce of sarcasm in her inflection.

"Y-Yes..." he squeaked and stuttered. He whimpered forcefully laughing in a quiet tone.

"Good!" Korra threw the man next to his comrades. Korra turned toward the old phonograph seller. "Excuse me shop keeper?" The old man was frozen in place immobile and speechless. "You should probably call the police."

"Oh! Um yes!" The shop keeper turned quickly and sprinted into his shop.

"Kyoshi! Detain these men. Commissioner Lin will be here soon. We should probably leave." Kyoshi shackled the men to their own unique pillar she made. Their ankles and wrists surrounded by concrete cuffs. Another typical crime thwarted by mighty team of elemental fighters.

Go Team Avatar Go!

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and yes it probably isn't a very brilliant piece of art infact it probably is a piece of crap. Hopefully, some people at least like the idea of it and would perhaps like to give me suggestions. If you think it is a bad idea though perhaps you'd like to help me think of some better ideas or at least give me suggestions as to how I can improve my writing style.

See you next chapter if there is one or on another story perhaps. If someone would like to give pointers on to better utilize the technology on the site as well...


End file.
